


Grease

by sappho3010



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 50s Greasers, Alternate Universe - Grease (1978) Fusion, And the Vixens are the Pink Ladies, Basically the Serpents are the T-Birds, But Toni is a Vixen, F/F, F/M, Southside Serpent Archie Andrews, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: Betty Cooper has the best Summer of her life after meeting Jughead Jones. However, after ending up at Riverdale High in the fall, she quickly discovers that the boy of her dreams isn't quite who he says he is.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my fic. This is gonna be a Riverdale Grease AU. Essentially Betty is Sandy and Jughead is Danny. I️ feel like Grease just fits the retro vibes of Riverdale so well and I'm honestly kind of surprised that they haven't done Grease yet in the show. Anyway, I'm really excited about this AU and I️ hope you enjoy it.

The lowering sun’s reflection glistened on the water as waves crashed on sand obscured by an orange and pink sky. Behind a large rock, two summer lovers stood gazing into each other eyes for the final time. 

“I’m going back home and I️ might never see you again,” Betty said sadly. 

The summer was coming to a halt and the long walks on the beach, late night talks, and sandcastles were about to be a thing of the past for both of them — a distant memory to never quite be matched. 

Jughead comfortingly took both of Betty’s hands in his, shaking his head. 

“Hey, don’t talk that way Betty,” he said despite being equally aware of the truth that lied in her words. 

Betty shrugged sadly, pressing her lips together. 

“It’s true,” she uttered softly. “I’ve just had the best summer of my life with you and now I️ have to go away. It isn’t fair.” 

She looked down, allowing her forehead to touch Jughead’s. 

Gently, he placed his index finger below her chin, lifting her face so her gaze would meet his once again. He looked deeply into her misty eyes before tilting his head to the side and going in for a kiss. 

His hands found her arms while she grasped onto the collar of his shirt. 

“Jughead, is this the end?” she asked. 

He smiled widely and shook his head. 

“Of course not,” he replied. “It’s only the beginning."


	2. Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty has an unlikely reunion after starting her first day at Riverdale High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since yesterday I️ only uploaded the prologue which is v short, I️ decided to try and get this official first chapter up ASAP. However, I️ will most likely not be updating this frequently in the future.

Summer had only just ended and things had already taken a turn for Betty Cooper. Instead of returning to her home town, her family ended up moving to a small town called Riverdale. Next door to her there was a girl her age by the name of Antoinette Topaz who attended the local public high school: Riverdale High, where Betty was also starting. 

She was bit nervous for her first day. She was in a new town attending public school for the very first time in her life. 

When she arrived in front of the school, she spotted Ethel Muggs, a girl that her neighbor had introduced her to, among a group of girls. All donned matching pink jackets with the exception of a slender girl with red hair, who wore a red jacket and matching lipstick over her plump lips. Betty had been surprised to see someone dressed so daringly on the first day of school. This girl in particular stood out to her, but something told her that she was probably used to standing out.

“Hi there, Ethel,” she greeted. 

“Oh hey there. This is Toni’s new neighbor, Betty Cooper,” Ethel explained to the girls. Betty wasn’t sure if Ethel noticed Betty looking at the red head or if perhaps she did this because of her apparent queen bee status, but she introduced Betty to her promptly. 

“This here’s Cheryl,” she said, gesturing to the red head. 

“Hi. Pleased to meet you,” Betty said with a polite smile. 

“How do you like the school so far?” Cheryl asked coolly, not straightened her posture from leaning on the railway of the stairs. 

“Oh, it seems really nice. I️ was supposed to go to Immaculata, but my father had a fight with the Mother Superior over my patent leather shoes,” she explained. 

“What do you mean?” Cheryl inquired curiously. 

“Well, she said the boys could see up my dress in the reflection,” Betty replied, causing all of the girls to erupt into laughter. 

They girls began talking about their summers and Betty listened quietly until Ethel asked her summer. 

“I️ spent most of the summer at the beach,” she responded. 

“What for? We got a brand new pool here in the neighborhood. It’s real nice,” Ethel asked. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, if you like swimming in chlorox,” she said sarcastically. 

Betty looked down for a moment at her brand new patent leather shoes bashfully. She could feel her cheeks growing red as she thought about the events that happened over the summer. She then looked at the girls once again and couldn’t quite stop herself from smiling. 

“Well, I️ actually met a boy there,” she explained. 

Ethel giggled. 

“You went all the way to the beach for some guy?” she teased. 

Betty sighed as she reminisced to herself. 

“Well, this was sort of a special boy,” she justified. 

Cheryl scoffed. 

“Are you kidding? There’s no such thing,” she said. 

Betty shook her vigorously, causing her tight blond ponytail to sway with the motion. 

“No, he was really nice. It was all very romantic,” Betty said, hugging her books tightly to her chest. “We had the summer of our lives together. And the nights were so very romantic. We talked, we went strolling, we drank lemonade, we swam and built sandcastles, and we even stayed out until 10 o’clock some nights! He was so sweet and he had just turned 18.” 

“Sounds like a real drag if you asked me,” Cheryl said candidly. 

Ethel rolled her eyes. 

“Well, she didn’t. And I️ think he sounds wonderful, Betty,” she said. 

Cheryl shrugged. 

“A guy doesn’t even so much as touch you and it’s ’true love’. Maybe he was a pansy,” she laughed. 

Ethel snorted. 

“What if we said that about Jughead Jones?” she joked. 

Betty’s eyes widened at the words. Yes, Jones was a very common surname, sure, but Jughead was not the most common of nicknames. Could they possibly be speaking of her Juggie? 

“Did you say Jughead Jones? Doesn’t he go to Lake Forest Academy?” Betty asked. 

The girls immediately erupted into laughter. 

“That’s a laugh!” Cheryl exclaimed. 

Ethel came down from her laughter and placed a hand on Betty’s shoulder, turning sincere. 

“Listen, Betty, forget Jughead Jones,” she advised. 

“C’mon, let’s go girls,” Cheryl ordered. 

— 

Jughead arrived at Riverdale High adorned with his serpent jacket. He sighed, bracing himself for yet another miserable year of high school. 

He approached the Serpents, who had been discussing the prospect of Sweet Pea getting a car and naming it “Greased Lightning.” 

“Hey, you guys, what’s shaking?” he asked. 

“Where have you been all summer, Jughead?” Fangs asked. 

Jughead shrugged, hands in his pockets. 

“Well, I️ spent a lot of time down at the beach,” he said. 

Archie smirked at him. 

“Hey, did you meet any new broads?” he asked. 

Jughead shook his head. 

“Nah, just this one chick who was sort of cool, ya know?” he explained. 

Archie hit Jughead on the shoulder playfully. 

“Aaaahh, Jones. Did you get in her drawers?” he asked. 

Jughead put his hands up defensively. 

“Look, man, that’s none of your business,” he said, trying to maintain his cool. Betty certain wasn’t the first girl in his life and he didn’t think she would be the last, either. Still, there was something special about her. 

“Ah, c’mon. Let’s hear a little,” Sweat Pea said. 

Jughead smirked. 

“Alright, alright. So, I️ went down to beach one day and there was this blond chick drowning, so naturally I️ saved her life. I️ swooped in rescued her from the water and brought her up onto one of the high rocks. She wasn’t breathing though so I️ gave her the kiss of life. And she was grateful, all ‘how can I️ repay you?’ and let’s just say I️ had a couple of ideas about that,” he bluffed to impress his friends. 

It clearly worked as the Serpents were all gasps and “no way”s. 

“Could she get me a friend?” Archie asked. 

Jughead sighed. 

“She’s off to some fancy prep school now I️ think,” he explained. 

— 

“Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Cheryl said as she spotted the Serpents approaching. 

“Hey, Jughead,” Ethel greeted casually. 

“Have we got a surprise for you!” Cheryl explained with what may have been the biggest, smuggest grin that Betty had ever seen in her teenage life. 

“Betty?” a voice asked, and she recognized even before she whirled around to see the source. 

“Jughead!” she replied enthusiastically. 

Jughead turned around slightly and muttered something his friends before turning back to Betty. 

“I️ thought you were going to Immaculata,” he said, confused. 

Betty shrugged.

“Change of plans,” she explained. 

“Cool. Yeah, well, I️ guess I’ll see you around. Let’s go guys,” he said nonchalantly. 

“Where do you know her from, Jughead?” Fangs asked. 

Jughead shrugged. 

“Huh? Oh she’s just an old friend of the family’s,” he replied as the Serpents began to walk away. 

Betty sighed once they were gone. 

“I️ don’t get it. He was so nice to me this summer,” she uttered sadly. 

“Don’t worry about him, Betty. Hey, listen, how would you like to come over to Veronica’s house tonight? It’ll be just us girls. Those guys are a bunch of creeps,” Ethel offered. 

“Yeah, and Jughead’s the biggest creep of all. Come on, let’s go,” she said, 

Betty was then left to walk to class, wondering if that last summer night really was the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I️ hope you liked this first official chapter! If you did, please comment and let me know. If you're enjoying the story overall, then please leave me kudos. Lastly, if you want updates, then don't forget to subscribe so you'll be notified as soon as I️ upload. Until next time!


	3. Look At Me, I'm Betty C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty goes to a slumber party at Veronica's house.

“Hey, Archie, where’d you get that guitar?” Jughead asked, as Archie struggled to play chords with his eyebrows furrowed tightly and eyes looking intently at his hands. 

Archie looked up at Jughead, beaming. 

“I️ just started taking lessons this summer,” he said. 

“Cool, can you play anything on it?” Jughead asked. 

“Sure,” Archie replied. He then looked back down at his hands, staring intently at the strings for a while before playing a chord. “That’s a C.” 

“Hey, that’s pretty good,” Fangs said. 

“Then I know an A minor, and an F, and I’ve been working on a G,” Archie explained, demonstrating each chord as he said but ultimately struggling on the G. 

Sweet Pea cringed at the last chord. 

“Keep working on it,” he said. 

“Hey! Can you play ‘Tell Laura I️ Love Her’?” Fangs suggested. 

Archie shrugged. 

“I don’t know. Has it got a C in it?” he asked. 

Jughead nudged Archie playfully. 

“C’mon, Elvis. Let’s hear a little,” he teased. 

“‘Magic Changes’ by Ronny Dell,” Archie said before beginning to play and sing. 

— 

Betty, Toni, Ethel, and Cheryl all came to Veronica’s house for a pajama party. They all sat on and around the bed as the radio played in the background. 

“Hey, Toni, throw me a cigarette, will you?” Cheryl asked. 

“Me too, while you got the pack out,” Veronica added. 

Toni passed Cheryl and Veronica the cigarettes before turning around to face Betty. 

“Ya want one, Betty?” she asked. 

Betty shook her head nervously. 

“Oh, no thanks. I️ don’t smoke,” she replied. 

“You don’t? Did you ever try it?” Toni asked. 

“Well, no, but…” Betty began before being interrupted by Cheryl. 

“Ah, go on, try it. It isn’t going to kill you,” she said. 

Toni handed Betty a cigarette and lit it for her. Betty then inhaled, causing her to begin coughing profusely. 

“Oh, I️ should have told you, don’t inhale if you’re not used to it,” Cheryl said. 

“That’s okay, B. You’ll get better at it. Then I’ll show you how to French inhale. That’s really cool,” Veronica said before demonstrating. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes. 

“That’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen,” she said. 

“No, the guys really go for it,” Veronica countered. 

“Sure, they do,” Cheryl snarked. “I️ almost forgot! A little sneaky drink to get the party going.” 

Cheryl then opened her bag and pulled out a bottle of wine. 

“Italian Swiss Colony! Wow, it’s imported!” Ethel exclaimed, reading the label. She took a drink from the bottle before handing it to Veronica. 

Veronica was hesitant, causing Cheryl to sigh in annoyance. 

“Oh, just drink from the bottle. We don’t have cooties,” she said. 

Veronica then complied and took a drink. 

“It’s kind of sweet. I️ think I️ like the taste of Thunderbird better,” she remarked. 

“Alright, princess,” Cheryl said, grabbing the bottle from Veronica and taking a long drink. 

Veronica rolled her eyes. 

“Hey, I️ didn’t say I️ didn’t want any. Just that it doesn’t taste very strong, that’s all,” she said. 

After Cheryl finished, she handed the bottle back over to Veronica. 

“Hey, I️ brought some Twinkies! Anyone want some?” Ethel offered. 

Veronica handed the bottle over to Ethel once she finished drinking from it. 

“Twinkies and wine? That’s real class, Ethel,” she remarked sarcastically. 

Ethel then pointed to the label on the bottle. 

“It says right here it’s a dessert wine,” she retorted. 

She then took a drink before handing the bottle over to Toni. 

“Hey, Betty didn’t get any wine,” she said, turning around to look at the blonde. 

“Oh, that’s okay. I️ don’t mine,” Betty replied nervously. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, I’ll bet you never had a drink before, either,” she said. 

“Sure, I️ did!” she retorted. “I️ had some champagne once at my cousin’s wedding.” 

“Oh, ring-a-ding ding,” Cheryl said. 

Toni proceeded to hand Betty the bottle of wine. Betty studied it for a moment, feeling as all eyes went on her. She then took a little sip before cringing at the taste. 

Cheryl shook her head before walking over to the other. 

“No, no, no. You gotta chug it, like this,” Cheryl said before demonstrating. “Otherwise, you swallow air bubbles and it makes you throw up.” 

“I️ never knew that,” Ethel chimed in. 

Cheryl handed Betty the bottle back and all eyes were on her once again. She took a deep breath, bracing herself, before trying to imitate what Cheryl had done. She cringed once again and shook her head before passing the bottle onto Toni. 

“Hey, Betty, you ever wear earrings? I️ think they’d keep your face from looking so skinny,” Ethel suggested. 

Betty touched a hand to her cheek. Was her face too skinny? 

“I️ have some big round ones made out of real mink. They’d look great on you!” Veronica added excitedly. 

Toni then stood up, getting an idea. 

“Would you like me to pierce your ears for you, Betty? I’m gonna be a beautician, ya know,” she offered. 

“Yeah, she’s real good. She did mine for me,” Cheryl said. 

Betty shook her head vigorously. 

“No, my mother’d probably kill me,” Betty protested. 

Cheryl chuckled slightly. 

“You still care about what your ‘mommy’ thinks?” she taunted. 

“No!” Betty retorted, offended. “But isn’t it awfully dangerous?” 

Toni shook her head. 

“You’re not afraid, are you?” Cheryl asked smugly, a single eyebrow raised. 

Betty shifted nervously in her seat. 

“Uh…of course not,” she stammered. 

“Good! Hey, Ronnie, you got a needle around?” Toni asked. 

“Here,” Veronica said, taking a needle from her dresser and walking over to hand it to Toni. 

Toni took the needle from Veronica before sticking it roughly into Betty’s earlobe with no warning. 

“Ow!” Betty cried out in pain. 

“Ugh, would you hold still?” Toni asked, frustrated. 

“Would you take her to the powder room? Daddy will kill me if I️ get blood all over the rug,” Veronica said. 

“Blood?” Betty asked, horrified. 

Toni did a dismissive hand gesture as she began to lead Betty to the bathroom. 

“It only bleeds for a second. C’mon,” she said, all while Betty was shaking her head nervously. 

“Um, listen, I’m not feeling too well, and…” Betty started. 

Cheryl got up from her seat and got right in Betty’s face. 

“Look, Betty, if you’re going to hang with the Vixens, you gotta get with it. Otherwise, forget it and go back to your hot cocoa and Girl Scout cookies,” she said. 

The rest of the girls went entirely silent for a moment. 

“Come on, Betty,” Toni eventually said, leading Betty to the bathroom. 

“Don’t worry, Betty, if she screws up, she can always fix your hair so your ears don’t show!” Ethel joked. 

Toni rolled her eyes. 

“Smartass,” she grumbled. 

They then went into the bathroom. The other girls got back to chatting, but were interrupted when they heard a scream from the bathroom, which was followed by Toni running out. 

“Betty’s not feeling too well,” she said. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes. 

“That chick’s getting to be a real pain in the ass,” she said. 

“Ah, lay off, Cheryl. She can’t help it if she hasn’t been around,” Veronica argued. 

Cheryl shrugged. 

“Yeah, well, how long are we supposed to play babysitter for her? What a geek,” she said. 

She then looked over at Veronica’s dresser and spotted a blonde wig. Eagerly, she got up and put it on. 

“What are you doing with that?” Veronica snapped. 

Cheryl did a dismissive hand gesture. 

“Oh, please, I’m just messing around,” she said. 

She then got up on the bed and stood, posing dramatically. 

“Who am I️?” she asked before putting on her best damsel in distress voice. “Why, I’m just a virgin pure. I’m saving myself for holy matrimony. I️ would never drink or say a swear word! And just one little cigarette makes me ill.” 

Cheryl then mimed smoking a cigarette before pretending to cough. 

The other girls couldn’t help but laugh a little until they noticed Betty standing in the doorway. 

“Were you making fun of me?” she asked. 

Cheryl simply shrugged before getting down from the bed and taking the wig off before returning it to it’s place. 

“Jeez, it’s getting kind of chilly. Let me put on my robe,” Veronica said, deliberately changing the subject. 

She then got up from her bed and walked over to where her silk pink robe was hanging and put it on. 

Ethel ran over to Veronica and Betty, Toni and Cheryl followed slowly. 

“Whoa! Where’d you get that from?” Ethel asked, impressed. 

“You like it? It’s from Japan,” Veronica said. 

Ethel, Betty, and Toni all felt the material of the robe while Cheryl stood back with her weight shifted to one leg and arms folded across her chest. 

“Yeah, everything’s made in Japan these days,” Cheryl snarked, unimpressed. 

“No. A guy sent it to me,” Veronica retorted, smugly. 

“You’re kidding!” Ethel said. 

Veronica shook her head, grinning from ear to ear. 

“He’s a Marine. And a real doll, too,” she said. 

“How long have you known him?” Cheryl asked, tone riddled with apparent skepticism. 

“Oh, just a couple months. We met on a blind date at the roller rink. Right off the bat he starts sending me the most extravagant gifts. Today he sent me this kimono and look what else he gave me,” she said, opening a jewelry box on her dresser. 

She then took out a diamond ring and showed it to the girls. 

“Neat!” Betty said. 

“She’s engaged to a Marine!” Ethel exclaimed. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes. 

“Endsville,” she muttered. 

“What does he look like? Do you have a picture?” Ethel asked. 

“Yeah,” Veronica sighed giddily, taking out a polaroid picture of him. “It’s not too good. He’s not in uniform or anything.” 

“What’s this guy’s name?” Toni asked, looking at the photograph. 

“Freddy,” Veronica answered. 

Much to Cheryl’s dismay, the girls spent a large portion of the night discussing Veronica’s new beau. They then returned to gossiping about various people at school, mostly talking about boys. 

Betty was quiet for most of the evening, as she couldn’t help but think about Jughead. She knew she should forget about him like Ethel said, but a small part of her couldn’t help but hope that there could be a chance for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I️ suck at ending chapters, I know. It just already felt like it was too long and I️ didn't want to drag it on too much. Still, I️ hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know in the comment section. If you're enjoying the story overall, then please let me know by leaving kudos. Lastly, if you want to keep reading, then don't forget to subscribe. Until next time!


End file.
